In order to ascertain a position of an object which can move freely, there are cases in which a transmitter or the like is attached to the object. For example, a transmitter or the like having a function of detecting a position is attached to livestock to manage livestock grazing in a region partitioned by fences or the like, and a position of each head of livestock to which the transmitter has been attached can be ascertained.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for managing grazing of livestock by causing an identification tag including a position detector that acquires positional information using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) to be attached to the livestock.